


На прощание, Ювя!

by CAIU4529730



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Ювяскюля, последнее стихотворение в этом городе, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAIU4529730/pseuds/CAIU4529730
Summary: 30.06.18Закончилась моя учеба в университете, вскоре после этого я вернулась домой.Я никогда не знала, что я буду делать дальше..





	На прощание, Ювя!

Слишком много всего, чтобы было о чем жалеть.  
Слишком ярко порой светят самые дальние звезды.  
Не уверена в том, смогла ли я песню допеть,  
Я узнаю потом, когда будет достаточно поздно.

Очень медленно тает день, сгорает до тла,  
Я его провожу сохраненным на память фото.  
Юва, ты была ничем для меня и всем.  
Как и я, может быть, здесь была для кого-то.

Что теперь предстоит нам, сомнений - тьма.  
Путь неблизкий нас ждет или это - уже конец?  
Что сейчас горевать, я всегда оставалась она.  
В этот вечер и в сотнях подобных мест.

Я уже побывала здесь и, возможно, уже ушла.  
Хоть и поезд мой прибудет за десять дней.  
Я тебя ни в чем обвинять не должна,  
Мой рюкзак мне напомнит о паре-другой вещей.

Сколько б не унесла, не могу вновь заполнить брешь,  
Что сквозит в моем сердце и рвется вширь,  
Здесь открылась одна из глубоких теней,  
Здесь родится потом одна из космических черных дыр.

**Author's Note:**

> 30.06.18  
> Закончилась моя учеба в университете, вскоре после этого я вернулась домой.  
> Я никогда не знала, что я буду делать дальше..


End file.
